NCTRAY.MSG
Zobacz też: T-Ray. # 0. QUICK LOOK {100}{}{Widzisz przystojnego czarnego mężczyznę... eee, nie, zaczekaj. Widzisz T-Raya.} # 0. LOOK {150}{}{Widzisz dobrze umięśnionego, czarnego mężczyznę w grubych okularach, z rzadką bródką i dużym tupetem.} {151}{}{Widzisz T-Raya. Dobrze mu w tych onych dżinsach.} {152}{}{Widzisz T-Raya. Raz na jakiś czas porusza i dotyka swoich bicepsów, szepcąc do siebie "kurde".} {153}{}{Z ledwością dostrzegasz T-Raya spod tego całego tupetu.} # 1. FLOAT DIALOGUES (ENCLAVE_DESTROYED = TRUE and PLAYER HAD SEX WITH T-RAY) (WTG) {200}{}{Hej, to nie moja wina, że w tej gumce, której użyliśmy, była dziura.} {201}{}{Hejhejhej! Nie chwaliłem się nikomu, że ty i ja to robiliśmy. Naprawdę! Ktoś inny musiał to powiedzieć.} {202}{}{KURDE, kobieto. Po tym całym dymaniu odchodzisz i ratujesz świat. Oto jak na ciebie działa moc T-Raya.} # 2. FLOAT DIALOGUES (ENCLAVE_DESTROYED = TRUE and PLAYER KNOWS T-RAY) (WTG) {210}{}{Powiedziałem wszystkim, że ze sobą TRZYMAMY. Kiedy daję słowo, to tak samo jak wtedy, gdy ty wydajesz rozkazy.} {211}{}{Masz szczęście, że byłem w pobliżu by uratować twój tyłek, bo inaczej Enklawa zjadłaby cię na ŚNIADANIE.} {212}{}{Jo, hiroł. Powiedz wszystkim, że T-Ray to twój człowiek, dobrzeee?} # 3. FLOAT DIALOGUES (ENCLAVE_DESTROYED = TRUE) (WTG) {220}{}{Hejhejhej, zawitała do nas rodzina królewska. Oto idzie człowiek o wielkich zasługach.} {221}{}{Wiesz, gdyby przyszło ci do głowy wpaść tu przed tą całą wyprawą i odwaleniem całej tej roboty, to mógłbym pomóc ci zflekować prezydenta.} {222}{}{Też poszedłbym do Enklawy, ale byłem zbyt zajęty rozmową przez telefon.} # 4. FLOAT DIALOGUES (POWER ARMOR) (WTG) {230}{}{Ile koni mechanicznych ma to coś, co masz na sobie?} {231}{}{Jak możesz korzystać z łazienki w czymś takim na grzbiecie?} {232}{}{Dałoby się, żebym dostał na chwilę tę zbroję? Nie będę jej rozbierać, chcę ją tylko pożyczyć.} # 5. FLOAT (NORMAL) {250}{}{Oto przychodzi człowiek, by znów mnie męczyć.} {251}{}{O tak, Impala to dobry samochód, ale to nic w porównaniu z Omni.} {252}{}{Zawsze, kiedy się kochamy, jest gorąco jak w wulkanie...} {253}{}{Kurde, temu samochodowi przydałaby się mosiężna obwódka wokół tablicy rejestracyjnej.} {254}{}{Silnik wciąż w dobrym stanie.} {255}{}{Wnętrze śmierdzi trochę tak, jakby ktoś się w nim zesrał.} {256}{}{Wnętrze śmierdzi gekonami.} {257}{}{A gdzie ten samochód miałby się SPIESZYĆ?} {258}{}{Samochód nie musi się spieszyć, żeby zabrać cię tam, gdzie zechcesz, kapewu?} {259}{}{Mój samochód nie jest szybki, ale moje kochanie i owszem.} {260}{}{Nie mogę uwierzyć, że moja klata jest tak DUŻA jak właśnie jest.} {261}{}{Mam kaca na miarę dwugłowego bramina.} {262}{}{Ten Krążownik szos ma pełny system analogowy, 800+ koni mechanicznych, przyspiesza od 0 do 60 mil w mniej niż sekundę.} {263}{}{Szybki? Krążownik szos przyspiesza od 0 do 60 mil w mniej niż sekundę.} {264}{}{Ten Krążownik szos ma kopa: w sumie 800+.} {265}{}{Ten Krążownik szos ma pełny system analogowy i żadnych komputerów. Żadnych udziwnień.} {266}{}{Ten Krążownik szos to uroczy wózek. Chrystus zdecydowanie wiedział, jak to się robi.} {267}{}{Miałem dziesięć aut, gdy zatrąbił na mnie świat.} {268}{}{Daj mi tę część, tę jedną część.} # 6. INTRO (WTG) {275}{}{Kim jesteś? Co tu robisz?} {276}{}{Kurde. Popatrzcie, kto tu wszedł... wygląda na to, że te wszystkie ćwiczenia górnych części ciała w końcu się na coś przydały. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, kochanie?} {277}{}{Znowu ty? Czego ZNOWU chcesz?} {278}{}{Kurde, kobieto... znowu tutaj? Czego ZNOWU chcesz? Nie chcę słuchać nic o tym, jak zaszłaś w ciążę...} {279}{}{} {280}{}{ wchodzi gdzie } {281}{}{ wchodzi.} {282}{}{Odejdź.} {283}{}{Skąd masz ten Krążownik szos? Podoba mi się jego wygląd.} {284}{}{Ten samochód w garażu należy do mnie.} {285}{}{To ty jesteś tym dupkiem, który ukradł mój samochód?} {286}{}{Jestem porucznikiem Bichopa, } {5286}{}{. Jestem tu po samochód.} {287}{}{Jestem jednym z poruczników Bishopa. Jestem tu po jego samochód.} {288}{}{Przybywam po darmowe baterie dla pana Bishopa.} {289}{}{Czy możesz ulepszyć tego Highwaymana?} {290}{}{Czy mogę kupić od ciebie baterie?} {291}{}{Nic takiego. Już sobie idę.} # 7. ME GO WHERE ME GO (6, 17) {300}{}{Człowieku, to NIE toaleta, wcale tu nie wchodzisz. Spadaj.} {301}{}{Dziewczyno, to NIE toaleta, wcale tu nie wchodzisz. Spadaj.} {302}{}{Chcesz w to WEJŚĆ? Tutaj? Nooo... (ogląda cię od góry do dołu) ...mężczyzna musi robić, co do niego należy. Zróbmy to od razu.} {303}{}{Ach-cha} {304}{}{Na-a} {306}{}{Zróbcie to od razu.} {307}{}{Uch nie, dzięki. Już nie mam na to o choty. Do widzenia.} # 8. UH-HUH (7) {320}{}{Nodooobra...} {321}{}{Uch-uch-uch} # 9. NUH-UH (7, 17, 31, 35) {330}{}{Aj, więc tylko IGRASZ z T-Ray'em? No dobra. Zmiataj, kobieto... mam lepsze suki pod ręką.} {331}{}{A czaz płynie, płynie, płynie... ku przyszłości.} {333}{}{Jeśli dasz radę złapać sobie jakiegoś psa, to możesz zrobić z nim, co tylko zechcesz. Żegnam.} {334}{}{To, że uprawiasz seks z psami, dziwnym trafem mnie nie zaskakuje. Żegnam.} # 10. I LIKE THAT HIGHWAYMAN IN THE GARAGE (6) {340}{}{Masz na myśli tego Highwaymana za drzwiami? Masz RACJĘ, że ci się podoba jego wygląd. To cudowna maszyna, niedawny nab-bytek... właśnie chcemy trochę go przystroić, dodać kilka ulepszeń, a potem opylić staremu Bishopowi.} {341}{}{"Ulepszenia"? Jakiego rodzaju ulepszenia?} {342}{}{Sprzedać BISHOPOWI? Słuchaj, idioto... Bishiop nież... eee, to znaczy, mogę dać tyle samo co Bishop.} {343}{}{Sprzedać Bishopowi? Do diaska, mogę dać tyle samo co Bishop, a nawet trochę więcej.} {344}{}{Cóż za zbieg okoliczności. Jestem porucznikiem Bishopa, } {346}{}{Muszę ci powiedzieć, że nikomu tego samochodu nie sprzedasz. Należy do mnie.} {347}{}{Brzmi nieźle. Na razie.} # 11. ADJUSTMENTS? WHAT KIND OF ADJUSTMENTS? (10) {360}{}{Podkręcenie silnika, wyczyszczenie wnętrza, mosiężna obwódka wokół tablicy rejestracyjnej - no i trzeba jeszcze wyrzucić ze środka to całe gówno, zrobi się trochę miejsca. Kiedy już skończymy, zgarniemy niezłą kaskę od pana Bishopa.} {361}{}{Sprzedacie go Bishopowi? Mogę dać tyle co Bishop, a nawet trochę więcej.} {362}{}{Cóż za zbieg okoliczności. Jestem jednym z poruczników Bishopa: } {365}{}{Brzmi nieźle. No to na razie.} # 12. I CAN MEET BISHOP'S OFFER (10, 11, 13) {375}{}{Chcesz dać tyle co BISHOP? Człowieku, to mnóstwo kapuchy. KUPA dolców. No, a do tego on jest jedną z największych szych w Reno, co nie? Jak mu dam tę maszynę, to będą z tego... korzyści w NATURZE.} {376}{}{Chcesz dać tyle co BISHOP? Kobieto, to mnóstwo kapuchy. KUPA dolców. No, a do tego on jest jedną z największych szych w Reno, co nie? Jak mu dam tę maszynę, to będą z tego... korzyści w NATURZE.} {377}{}{Słucham uważnie...} {378}{}{Czy 1000 dolców zmieni twoje zdanie?} {379}{}{Czy 750 dolców zmieni twoje zdanie?} {380}{}{Czy 500 dolców zmieni twoje zdanie?} {381}{}{Niestety nie mam teraz dość pieniędzy, by złożyć ci ofertę...} {382}{}{A co powiesz na noc ze mną, co T-Ray? Nigdy nie przydarzy ci się nic wspanialszego.} {383}{}{Moja oferta brzmi następująco: zostawię cię w jednym kawałku, a ty natychmiast oddasz mi MÓJ samochód.} {384}{}{Nieważne... muszę już iść.} # 13. THAT'S NOT ENOUGH (12) {395}{}{Człowieku, tyle to mi nawet nie starczy na waciki do uszu, nie wspominając już o tym, żebym miał zmienić zdanie. } {396}{}{Kobieto, tyle to mi nawet nie starczy na waciki do uszu, nie wspominając już o tym, żebym miał zmienić zdanie. } {397}{}{Pewnie ci się wydaje, że samochody są tanie.} {398}{}{A więc omówmy to jeszcze raz.} {399}{}{Słuchaj, nie mogę złożyć ci teraz propozycji, ale jak tylko uzbieram parę dolców...} {401}{}{Nie, ale twoje życie jak najbardziej. Zostawię cię w jednym kawałku, jeśli natychmiast oddasz mi MÓJ samochód.} {402}{}{Nie mam na to teraz czasu. Żegnam.} # 14. SLEEP OFFER REJECTED FOR BATTERIES (27, 53) {420}{}{Niaa, już dokarmiam jednego psa, a nie chcę tu otwierać całego schroniska. Sądząc po twoim wyglądzie nie masz niczego, co byłoby warte mojego czasu.} {421}{}{Twoja strata. Pokaż mi przynajmniej swoje towary.} {422}{}{Wiesz co? RZYGAĆ mi się chce od słuchania tych twoich bzdur. Zaraz potnę cię na tyle kawałków, że będziesz sobie mógł otworzyć własną rzeźnię.} {423}{}{No dobrze. Pójdę już.} # 15. SLEEP OFFER REJECTED FOR HIGHWAYMAN (12, 13) {436}{}{No to chrzanić te całe negocjacje. Natychmiast oddaj mi MÓJ samochód. Bo jak nie.} {437}{}{Daruj sobie. Zaraz potnę cię na tyle kawałków, że będziesz sobie mógł otworzyć swoją własną rzeźnię.} # 16. SLEEP OFFER CONSIDERED (12, 13) {445}{}{(Jego oczy błądzą po twoim ciele) No nie wiem, kobieto, czy jesteś TEGO warta. W końcu przecież rozmawiamy o HIGHWAYMANIE...} {446}{}{Och, jestem tego warta. Nawet więcej.} # 17. INTRO SEX DEAL, CONSUMMATED (16) {455}{}{Możesz mówić, że zgłupiałem... układ stoi. Trochę się z tobą pobawię, a potem możesz odjechać stąd Highwaymanem.} {456}{}{No to do dzieła.} {457}{}{Chrzanić te całe negocjacje. Natychmiast oddaj mi MÓJ samochód. Bo jak nie.} {458}{}{Zmieniłam zdanie. Myślę, że zamiast tego cię po prostu zabiję.} {459}{}{Nieważne. Pójdę już.} # 18. END OF DEAL (12, 13) {470}{}{Słuchaj, po co ty właściwie marnujesz mój czas? Jak nie masz pieniędzy, to nie masz tu nic do załatwienia. Mam lepsze rzeczy do robienia, niż gadanie z takim tanim graczem jak ty.} {471}{}{Jedyne, co tu jest tanie, to twoje życie. Zostawię cię w jednym kawałku, jeśli natychmiast oddasz mi MÓJ samochód.} {472}{}{Wiesz co? To była twoja ostatnia szansa. Teraz cię ZABIJĘ.} # 19. IT'S MY CAR (6, 10, 11, 12, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18) {485}{}{TWÓJ samochód? } {486}{}{Człowieku, nawet kurde nie wiesz, o czym mówisz. } {487}{}{Kobieto, nawet kurde nie wiesz, o czym mówisz. } {488}{}{Ten Highwayman to był porzucony na poboczu wrak. I wiesz co? Teraz jest nasz. Oczywiście, jeśli masz jakieś WĄTPLIWOŚCI, to możemy to załatwić na miejscu...} {489}{}{O taak, mam wątpliwości. No choć tu, złota rąsiu...} {490}{}{Co robisz z tym samochodem?} {491}{}{Nie, wszystko w porządku. Możesz sobie wziąć tego cholernego Highwaymana. To i tak kupa gówna. Zużywa za dużo prądu, w środku śmierdzi gekonami, bagażnik jest za mały... ale dla ciebie będzie w sam raz. Na razie.} {492}{}{Nie, nie mam żadnych wątpliwości... na razie. Bywaj.} # 20. SMELLS LIKE SHIT ANYWAY... (19) {500}{}{Hejhejhej, poczekaj! *Kupa gówna? Śmierdzi gekonami?* } {501}{}{Człowieku, brałeś jakiś nowy Jet, czy co? } {502}{}{Kobieto, brałaś jakiś nowy Jet, czy co? } {503}{}{To jest HIGHWAYMAN. Nie tylko działa, ale w dodatku, po tym, jak go podrasuję, będzie mruczał jak każda moja kobieta.} {504}{}{Rzygać mi się chce od słuchania ciebie. Żryj ołów, złota rąsiu...} {505}{}{Co chcesz poprawić w samochodzie?} {506}{}{Jak chcesz. Spadam stąd.} # 21. DON'T WANT NO TROUBLE (19) {520}{}{Właśnie, tak MYŚLAŁEM. Lepiej stąd zmykaj, zanim mamusia zacznie się o ciebie martwić.} {521}{}{O nie, to TWOJA mama się martwi, kiedy nie ma mnie w pobliżu, żeby jej zrobić dobrze.} {522}{}{Machnij ręką i wyjdź bez hałasu.} # 22. BOUGHT HIGHWAYMAN, STRAIGHT-UP (12) {530}{}{No dobra. Układ stoi. (Po cichu przelicza pieniądze i wsadza je do kieszeni) Highwayman jest twój. Oczywiście nie ma bateryjek zasilających ani żadnego z tych spec-cjałów, które miałem dodać...} {531}{}{O jakich specjałach mowa?} {532}{}{Rzygać mi się już chce od słuchania tych twoich bzdur. Żryj ołów, złota rąsiu...} {533}{}{Och, ale dałeś mi już tak DUŻO. Spadam stąd.} # 23. SEX FOR HIGHWAYMAN (7) {540}{}{(T-Ray ociera pot z czoła) Do licha, kobieto. No dobra, Highwayman jest twój. Nie ma żadnego z tych spec-cjałów, które miałem dodać...} {541}{}{*Uuff-uuff* O jakich specjałach... *uuff-uuff* ...mówisz?} {542}{}{Dosyć mam już... *uuff-*uuff* ...tych twoich bzdur. Żryj... *fiuuu* ...ołów, złota rąsiu...} {543}{}{Mam z powrotem... *uuff-uuff* ...mój samochód i.... *uuff-uuff* ...nie chcę, żebyś go więcej dotykał. Spadam... stąd.} # 24. WHAT FIX-UPS? (6, 19, 22, 33, 54) {550}{}{Pewnie, że mogę. Mogę podrasować ładowarkę baterii, podkręcić silnik, trochę wyczyścić wnętrze, nadać mu trochę połysku, dodać mosiężną obwódkę wokół tablicy rejestracyjnej - no i wyrzucić trochę tych śmieci z bagażnika, żeby zrobić więcej miejsca. 500 dolców.} {551}{}{No wiesz, podrasować ładowarkę baterii, podkręcić silnik, trochę wyczyścić wnętrze, nadać mu trochę połysku, dodać mosiężną obwódkę wokół tablicy rejestracyjnej - no i wyrzucić trochę tych śmieci z bagażnika, żeby zrobić więcej miejsca. Interesuje cię to? 500 dolców.} {552}{}{Pewnie. Oto 500 dolców.} {553}{}{Co powiesz na 300?} {554}{}{Nie mam tyle przy sobie. Mogę tu wrócić jak uzbieram pieniądze?} {555}{}{A co powiesz na jeszcze trochę czułości?} {556}{}{A moje ciało? Interesuje cię?} {558}{}{RZYGAĆ mi się chce od słuchania tych wszystkich bzdur. Żryj ołów, złota rąsiu...} {559}{}{Nie chcę, żebyś więcej dotykał mojego samochodu. Spadam stąd.} # 25. END OF ADDITIONS DEAL (24, 26, 30) {575}{}{Świetnie. (Bierze pieniądze) Za jakiś czas odstawię go przy wjeździe do miasta. Nic się nie bój... nikt go sobie nie przywłaszczy, kiedy cię nie będzie. I pamiętaj: jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebować do niego baterii, to przyjdź do mnie, załatwię ci je.} {576}{}{Mogę teraz zobaczyć, co masz na składzie?} {577}{}{W porządku, dzięki. Na razie T-Ray.} # 26. NO 300 (24) {590}{}{(Potrząsa głową) Niaa, nie ma mowy. 500 albo nic.} # 27. CAN I COME BACK (24, 26, 30) {615}{}{Pewnie, że możesz. Odstawię twój samochód przy wjeździe do miasta. Nic się nie bój... nikt go sobie nie przywłaszczy, kiedy cię nie będzie. I pamiętaj: jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebować do niego baterii, to przyjdź do mnie, załatwię ci je.} {616}{}{Właściwie to kilka baterii przydałoby mi się już teraz.} {617}{}{Przydałoby się kilka baterii, ale wiesz co? Jakoś nie mam ochoty płacić pieniędzmi... masz może ochotę na coś... INNEGO?} {619}{}{W porządku. Na razie.} # 28. SEX FOR BATTERIES, NO BATTERIES (27) {630}{}{(Wzrusza ramionami) Przykro mi, nie mamy teraz żadnych baterii... przyjdź za tydzień albo za dwa, może coś się zmieni. Oczywiście... moglibyśmy przejść do rzeczy i BEZ TEGO...} {631}{}{No dobra.} {632}{}{Przykro mi, tylko jeśli to JEST interes. Później T-Ray.} # 29. SEX FOR BATTERIES, HAVE BATTERIES (27) {640}{}{Kurde, suko! Dałem ci już trochę czułości pięć minut temu! Chcesz mnie ZABIĆ?} {641}{}{Nie no, poczekaj...} {642}{}{No chodź, muszę się naładować i tylko TWOJE czułości mogą mi w tym pomóc.} {643}{}{No to bez łaski. Bywaj.} # 30. REJECTION, SUPER CAR (24, 26) {650}{}{Niaa, dokarmiam już jednego psa, a nie chcę otwierać całego schroniska. Sądząc po twoim wyglądzie, nie masz nic, co byłoby warte mojego czasu. Podkręcenie Highwaymana będzie kosztować 500 dolców.} {651}{}{No dobra. Oto 500 dolców.} {653}{}{Wiesz co? RZYGAĆ mi się chce od tych twoich bzdur. Zaraz cię ukatrupię.} # 31. SWEET LOVE FOR BATTERIES (29, 53) {660}{}{(Zatrzymuje cię, zanim zdążysz wyjść) Kobieto, zaczekaj momencik. Nie powiedziałem, że nie MAM dla ciebie żadnej czułości. Przejdźmy do konkretów.} {661}{}{(Ogląda cię od góry do dołu) Mężczyzna musi robić, co do niego należy. Przejdźmy do konkretów.} {662}{}{Przejdźcie do "konkretów".} {663}{}{Nie, już nie chcę tego robić. Na razie.} # 33. ENCLAVE_DESTROYED (WTG) {670}{}{Hej! Oto człowiek z zasługami wpada na śmieci T-Raya! Witamy, witamy... } {671}{}{Hej, kochaniutka. Przychodzisz, żeby wypocząć u boku T-Raya po skopaniu tyłka całemu światu? } {672}{}{Wiesz co... mam coś, co mogłoby przydać się twojemu samochodowi... JEŚLI go ciągle jeszcze masz.} {673}{}{Sso tojezd} {675}{}{Co takiego masz dla mojego samochodu?} # 34. SWEET LOVE... AGAIN? SUPER CAR (24, 26) {690}{}{Kurde, kobieto! Dałem ci już trochę czułości pięć minut temu! Chcesz mnie ZABIĆ?} {691}{}{Chcesz zrobić to JESZCZE RAZ? Kurde, kobieto! Czy ty NIGDY nie trzymasz jednej nogi przy drugiej?} {692}{}{Noo...} {693}{}{No chodź, potrzebny mi mały remont i tylko TWOJE czułości mogą mi w tym pomóc.} # 35. SWEET LOVE FOR SUPER CAR (34) # 37. I'M ONE OF BISHOP'S MEN - DON'T BELIEVE (6, 10, 11) {710}{}{(Przygląda ci się, marszczy brwi) Jassne, pewnie. Znam WSZYSTKICH poruczników Bishopa, a ty nie jesteś żadnym z nich. (Głową pokazuje drzwi) Zmiataj stąd zanim stracę cierpliwość.} {711}{}{JESTEM jednym z poruczników Bishopa. Więc jak, zrobimy ten interes, czy nie?} {712}{}{Już idę, idę...} # 38. I'M ONE OF BISHOP'S MEN - WE GONNA DEAL OR WHAT (37) {720}{}{(Uśmiecha się szyderczo) Jasne, ubijemy co się da. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz rodziny, która będzie za tobą tęsknić...} {721}{}{Ty się lepiej módl, żebyś miał rodzinę, która da radę znaleźć wszystkie twoje kawałki.} # 39. I'M ONE OF BISHOP'S MEN - BELIEVE (6, 10, 11) {730}{}{(Przygląda ci się) Ty jesteś jednym z nowych poruczników Bishopa?! Niaa... żeby tak było, potrzeba by ci było więcej wzrostu, więcej... (chyba ma wątpliwości) ...wredziochostwa.} {731}{}{(Przygląda ci się) Ty jesteś } {5731}{}{?! Słyszałem, że } {6731}{}{ ma więcej wzrostu, więcej... (chyba ma wątpliwości) ...wredziochostwa.} {732}{}{Jestem legit. Nie wierysz mi?} {733}{}{To ja jestem } {5733}{}{. Nie wierzysz mi?} {734}{}{Nie wierz we wszystko, co ci powiedzą. Porozmawiajmy o samochodzie pana Bishopa.} {735}{}{Zapomnij, że w ogóle rozmawialiśmy. Spadam stąd.} # 40. I'M ONE OF BISHOP'S MEN (39) {745}{}{(Unosi ręce w poddańczym geście) Nienienie, tylko się tak zgrywam.} {746}{}{Porozmawiajmy o samochodzie pana Bishopa.} {747}{}{Następnym razem uważaj, co mówisz. Spadam stąd.} # 41. I'M ONE OF BISHOP'S MEN (39, 40) {755}{}{Juuuż, juuuż... oto umowa: możemy dokonać wszystkich ulepszeń, podrasować go i pronto dostarczyć Bishopowi. Cena... (wzrusza ramionami, uśmiecha się) ...pytanie brzmi: czy jest W OGÓLE jakaś cena za takiego Highwaymana?} {756}{}{Mów dalej.} {757}{}{Nie mam CZASU na te twoje brednie. Co sugerujesz?} {758}{}{Masz rację. Nie ma. Zabieram samochód ze sobą, a w zamian za to pan Bishop pozwoli ci kontynuować twoją działalność w tym miejscu.} {759}{}{Nie mam na to czasu. Spadam stąd.} # 42. GO ON. (41) {770}{}{Ja to widzę tak, że ten Highwayman... zapewne jest ostatnim działającym egzemplarzem... jest wart CONAJMNIEJ 3000 dolców... ale wiesz co? (Mruga okiem) Biorąd pod uwagę jego stan, oddam tę wspaniałą maszynę za 2700 dolców. Oczywiście, musimy porozmawiać o korzyściach w NATURZE: przywilejach klubowych, wolnym wstępie do lo-lokalu...} {771}{}{2700? Nie ma sprawy. Proszę.} {772}{}{Pan Bishop jest gotów zaoferować 1500 dolców.} {773}{}{2700? Nie, nie... pan Bishop weźmie go za 900 dolców.} {774}{}{Proponuję inny układ. Wezmę samochód nieodpłatnie, a w zamian za to pan Bishop pozwoli ci kontynuować twoją działalność w tym miejscu.} {775}{}{Powiem panu Bishopowi i wrócę z odpowiedzią.} # 43. OKAY, 2700 chipS. (42) {780}{}{(T-Ray mruga oczami, po czym powoli i szeroko wyszczerza się, podczas gdy ty odliczasz pieniądze) O tak, lubię takie szybkie i proste umowy. Miło się z tobą załatwia sprawy, miło się załatwia... a teraz jeśli chodzi o te korzyści w naturze...?} {781}{}{Będziesz musiał porozmawiać o tym z panem Bishopem. Pan Bishop ma jeszcze jedno życzenie: darmowe baterie z twojego sklepu. Osobiście mu je odniosę.} {782}{}{O innych korzyściach będziesz musiał porozmawiać osobiście z panem Bishopem. Pamiętaj, żeby wybrać się do niego z bronią, i żeby głośno domagać się tego, czego jest ci winien. On szanuje takich ludzi.} {783}{}{O korzyściach w naturze będziesz musiał sam porozmawiać z panem Bishopem. Żegnam.} # 44. 1500 chipS (42) {790}{}{Człowieku, tyle to mi nawet nie starczy na waciki do uszu! } {791}{}{Kobieto, tyle to mi nawet nie starczy na waciki do uszu! } {792}{}{Czy Bishopowi się wydaje, że samochody są TANIE?!} {793}{}{A może wydaje ci się, że cię potraktowano... nieuczciwie?} {794}{}{Pan Bishop zaproponował HOJNĄ zapłatę w wysokości 1500 dolców. Następna oferta ci się nie spodoba.} {795}{}{W takim razie być może oferta w wysokości 900 dolców będzie ci bardziej odpowiadać. Pan Bishop będzie zadowolony, że proponujesz mu tak tanie usługi.} {797}{}{Ponieważ jego hojna oferta została odrzucona, mam nakazane zabrać samochód bez jakiejkolwiek zapłaty.} {798}{}{Męczy mnie ta rozmowa. Wrócę później.} # 45. 900 chipS (42, 44) {810}{}{Dziewięćs... człowieku, żartujesz czy co?! } {811}{}{Dziewięćs... kobieto, żartujesz czy co?! } {812}{}{Nie rób sobie jaj! To jest HIGHWAYMAN. Nie robią już takich, NIGDZIE, rozumiesz? INNE rodziny na pewno z chęcią zapłacą więcej, jeśli ten tani drań Bishop nie chce...} {816}{}{A więc robisz interesy z innymi rodzinami? Pan Bishop z chęcią się o tym dowie.} {817}{}{Że co proszę? Jak właśnie nazwałeś pana Bishopa?} {818}{}{Męczy mnie to. Później porozmawiamy.} # 46. I'M TAKING THE CAR (41, 42, 44, 45) {830}{}{(T-Ray zamiera. Przez chwilę wydaje ci się, że cię zaatakuje, ale po chwili się uspokaja) Człowieku, to surowe warunki.} {831}{}{(T-Ray zamiera. Przez chwilę wydaje ci się, że cię zaatakuje, ale po chwili się uspokaja) Kobieto, to surowe warunki.} {832}{}{Co ja takiego zrobiłem panu Bishopowi, żeby na to zasłużyć? Hę?} {834}{}{Zabiorę go do pana Bishopa. Och... pan Bishop ma jeszcze jedno życzenie: chciałby dostać od ciebie kilka darmowych baterii. Osobiście mu je dostarczę.} {835}{}{Na pewno coś by się znalazło. On cię niezbyt lubi. Miło się z tobą robi interesy.} # 47. PERHAPS YOU THINK YOU ARE BEING TREATED UNFAIRLY (44, 45, 46) {845}{}{O nienienie, nic z tych rzeczy...! Ja i pan Bishop, my zawsze mówimy sobie wszystko prosto w twarz i nie ma żadnych problemów. On mnie traktuje jak trzeba, a ty mu to przekażesz, dobraaa? Ale... uch... co z tymi korzyściami w naturze, o których w spomniałem?} {846}{}{Tą kwestię będziesz musiał osobiście przedyskutować z panem Bishopem. Pan Bishop ma jeszcze jedno życzenie: chciałby otrzymać od ciebie kilka darmowych baterii. Osobiście mu je zaniosę.} {847}{}{O innych korzyściach będziesz musiał porozmawiać osobiście z panem Bishopem. Pamiętaj, żeby wybrać się do niego z bronią, i żeby głośno domagać się tego, czego jest ci winien. On szanuje takich ludzi.} # 48. FREE BATTERIES... (43, 46, 47) {855}{}{(Uśmiech T-Raya blednie) Jasne... pewnie, pewnie... nie ma sprawy.} {856}{}{Doskonale. W tej chwili daj mi wszystkie baterie, jakie masz.} {857}{}{(Odejdź.)} # 49. LEAVE... NO FREE BATTERIES (43, 46, 47) {865}{}{Pewnie, pewnie... hej, powiedz swojemu szefowi, że może też te baterie ode mnie kupić. W tej okolicy ciągle znajduję nowe.} {866}{}{Serio? Pokaż mi, co masz na składzie.} # 50. BISHOP BATTERIES, NONE (6, 33, 48, 54) {875}{}{Nie mamy w tej chwili baterii. W większości samochodów, które rozebraliśmy, nic nie było. Daj nam tydzień lub dwa, dobrzeee?} {876}{}{No dobrze. Niech ci będzie. Tym razem. Bywaj.} # 51. BISHOP BATTERIES, YES (6, 33, 51, 54) {885}{}{(T-Ray jakby trochę się zgarbił) Dooobra, dooobra. Masz. To wszystko, co mam.} {886}{}{No dobrze. Za dwa tygodnie wrócę po nową dostawę. Przygotuj ją dla pana Bishopa.} # 52. BUY BATTERIES, NONE (6, 33, 54) {896}{}{Dobrze. Spróbuję później.} # 53. BISHOP BATTERIES, YES (6, 33, 54) {905}{}{Pewnie, mamy coś.} {906}{}{Mogę zobaczyć wasze towary?} {907}{}{Eee, bardzo by mi się przydały, ale nie chcę za nie płacić. Czy jest coś... INNEGO, co chciałbyś ode mnie za nie dostać?} {909}{}{Tylko sprawdzam. Na razie.} # 54. RAM-PLATES (33) {915}{}{Płyty grawitacyjne! Te cudeńka sprawią, że będziesz LATAĆ wzdłuż i wszerz pustkowi, a poza tym mają chip recyklingowy, dzięki któremu prawie nie zużywają paliwa. Co ty na to? Chcesz je?} {916}{}{Ja lubi ja brać} {918}{}{Brzmi nieźle. Wezmę je.} {919}{}{Nie w tej chwili. Przybywam, by zabrać baterie dla pana Bishopa.} {920}{}{Nie w tej chwili. Czy mógłbyś ulepszyć mojego Highwaymana bez dodawania płyt grawitacyjnych?} {921}{}{Nie w tej chwili. Czy zamiast tego mogę kupić od ciebie kilka baterii?} {922}{}{Nie, nie teraz. Może później. Na razie.} # 55. RAM-PLATES (54) {930}{}{(T-Ray spędza w warsztacie godzinkę czy dwie. Kiedy znów się pojawia, płyty grawitacyjne są już zamontowane.)} {931}{}{Dzięki T-Ray. Doceniam to. Pójdę je wypróbować.} # 56. FLOAT (HERO) {940}{}{Nie krępuj się.} {941}{}{Co moje, to i twoje. Ale powiedz wszystkim, że to powiedziałem.} {942}{}{Kurde. Ratujesz świat i DALEJ musisz się babrać w tym całym gównie.} # 57. FLOAT (WARNING) {950}{}{Zabieraj się od moich śmieci.} {951}{}{Następnym razem jak dotkniesz moich śmieci, to ci złoję dupę na kwaśne jabłko.} {1000}{}{Udało ci się odzyskać samochód bez użycia przemocy.} {1001}{}{Udało ci się skutecznie oszukać T-Raya.} {1002}{}{Udało ci się uzyskać darmowy zapas baterii samochodowych.} # EXPLODING T-RAY {1100}{}{Za... dużo... seksu... zaraz... pęknę...} {2000}{}{Udało ci się uzyskać baterie do Highwaymana.} {2010}{}{Twój Highwayman został ulepszony.} en:NcTRay.msg ru:NcTRay.msg uk:NcTRay.msg zh:NcTRay.msg Kategoria:Pliki z dialogami (Fallout 2)